Nico di Angelo: The Tale of a Gay Demigod
by Gayrai
Summary: Told in the POV of our gay demigod Nico. Also, on behalf of all those who read that very memorable moment, let me just say... I KNEW IT! Anyways, this will be told mostly from his pov. but with the occasional Percy, or annabeth, or jason. Nico discovers his new life and. discovers the fact that he likes guys... especially one guy in particular.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be told mostly from Nico's pov. Also, I just read the part where (SPOILER ALERT!) Nico comes out (sort of) so let me be the first to say I FUCKING KNEW IT! The only way RR could have made it clearer is if Nico had "I'M GAY!" writen in big neon letters!

Anyways, most will be told in Nico's pov. Let's begin.

From the moment I first met him, I knew he was special. To be honest, making all those mythomagic references was kind of embarrassing. But still, the moment I met Percy Jackson was the singlemost wonderful thing that ever happened to me.

I was walking with that insane manticore thing, when he appeared. He was beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful, but not in an overly girly way.

Oh wait...

Slightly less flashbacks like...

As the principle, what his face (ADHD... gets you every time.) walked me and my sister over to the dark alleyways, I spotted a glimpse of an orange. Someone following us? I thought.

DR. THORN! That's his name. Knew I'd remember it.

Anyways, I soon got a better view of our persuer. He had black hair, and greenish eyes, with perhaps a touch of blue. Like someone took green paint, but decided to add the tiniest drop of blue.

The boy reminded me of the sea. That was weird, because, as far as I knew, I had never been to the beach, much less seen the ocean.

Unfurtunately, Thorn saw him, too.

The boy seemed to introduce himself, but everything seemed to be coming through a thick fog. But the poor guy didn't get very far in helping us.

The boy got a spike in his shoulder.

So he got dragged along. I was right behind him, Bianca behind me.

His smell... I could smell the sea. Seriously, what is with this guy? Someone so skinny should not remind me of a gigantic body of water. Everything about this guy reminded me of the ocean.

He's kind of hot. I thought. I stopped for just a second. Where did that come from. Bianca nearly bumped into me, but luckily, Thorn brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jackson! Why aren't you moving!?"

The boy was obviously lying when he said "Its my shoulder, sir. It burns."

"Bah. My poison causes pain, not death! Keep moving!"

For some reason, lying or not, I felt sorry for the guy. No one should have to be treated like that. Unfortunately, I was in the same situation.

The next few minutes were not very clear. What I do remember is a watch becoming a shield, spikes flying everywhere, lots of fighting, a Blonde girl fighting Thorn, girls in weird clothes attacking, Thorn falling off a cliff taking Blondie with him, and some woman turning a helicopter into a bunch of birds. During which I did not make ANY lame and embarrassing references to mythomagic. I repeat: no lame and embarrassing card games were referenced... at all.

But during all of this... I processed none of it.

Because all I could think about was...

Who was this boy in orange, and how come I get the feeling that curiosity isn't the only reason I want to know?

Ok, so it really has been a while.

First off. Go to youtube and look up GAYRAI.

NOW DAMMIT!

Second, I think I have finally found a way to get more story's to you.

Faster. Also, yes, I changers my username. Big fucking whoop.

So... yeah.

Oh, and sorry about not updating in so long on Odd I think I love you.

School's a bitch.


	2. Bianca's Choice

This is ch 2 of my fic. I honestly think that RR had this planned, of at least made references to Nico being gay.

I'm fucking serious. I mean, first off, when he got mad at Percy, we all know that the parts of the brain in control of love and hats are so close together, they are nearly indistinguishable from eachother. The same thing happened to me (minus the dead sister) I fucking hated this one guy, untill I realized that halfway through one of our first conversations, I was hitting on him. He was straight.

As we walked, I noticed that the boy, the only boy in the group that did not goat legs (which I definitely did not ask about for almost 10 minutes on end) seemed somewhat... sad. I hated to see him like that. Yet again, I noticed that I was noticing him more than any of the other things around me.

After all, if he hadn't just saved my live, and my sister's, and if he wasn't holding a glowing sword... he'd look completely normal. Except... he wouldn't. No normal (hell, what is normal?) person could be that beautiful.

Wait... did I just... did... did I really?

All girlyness aside, he truly was. He was. But... I'm a guy.

No, Nico. Just go up to him.

"Hey... um... what's your name?" I asked. Simple.

"My name is Percy." He said. His voice... it was a little high pitched, but he was only a few years older than me.

Kind of like how unroll you hit a certain age, your voice sounds really high pitched. You know what I mean.

Percy... it's a nice name, I wanted to say. But I didn't.

Here's what I did say. "Hey, um... that girl who fell off that cliff, she was your," for some reason, this word was needles shooting out of my throat. It hurt, because I was afraid I knew the answer. But I said it anyways, with no break in speech. "Girlfriend?"

After muttering something about a meatsack and a pack of wolves, he said yes.

My heart sunk into the earth. Why was I so dissappointed? It's not like... but what if...

Wait... oh, man... I have been talking about mythomagic since the meatsack thing!

I trailed off, because we reached a tent.

While this boy, Percy... Jackson, I think it was, went into the tent, I explained to the goat boy, Grover, about mythomagic. I think he got a little offended when I said that satyrs do very little to nothing, and are kind of useless, but other than that, we got along just fine. Except he kept trying to eat my statue of Hermes.

When the group came out of the tent, Bianca pulled me aside.

"Look, Nico, I have something to tell you... I decided to join the hunters of Artemis."

"What does that mean?" I asked in shock.

"It means... I, might not get to see you often. Or ever."

I could only stand there... horrified.

Why me? Why is it always... me.

First, we get attacked by a lion porkupine thing, then.I can't understand why I seem obsessed with some guy. Now, my own sister, the only family that I have ever known... is leaving me.

I couldn't take it. I started to break out into uncontrollable tears. What was wrong with me?

Bianca sat down next to me. For some reason, I got the feeling that she knew exactly why I was so shaken. The only problem was... I did not.

Bianca pov.

As I sat there, comforting my brother, I felt a bit guilty. Something had changed for him within the last few hours, something besides the attack, and the fact that I... was abandoning him. There. I said it. It was a selfish thing to do, and I'm the only person that he has ever felt close to. But that wasn't the thing that was different.

I then thought back to when we were walking in the alleyways. He had stopped for the slightest of seconds. On our way back, he had been nervously talking to... to...

Ohhhhhh... my little brother is...

I hugged him close. If I wasn't sorry to be leaving before, I was now. No one should have to go through that alone. Especially not him.

It didn't matter to me at all who my brother love. But... does he even know about it?

After all, he is obviously trying to deny it, or at the very least, make sense of it all.

But I knew, with out a doubt, that Nico, my poor, sweet brother Nico... was gay.

And it seemed that his attention was set entirely on a boy.

A boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

A boy named Percy Jackson.


	3. 3-THE DREAM

So, yeah... this is part three.

After a while, me and Bianca headed out to the camp.

We had been told that we are demigods, children of the original Olympians.

This was a mythomagic gold mine for me.

The thing with mythomagic and me was that it was my way to cope with the world around me. The way everyone seemed to distrust me... it was horrible.

So I became obsessed with it, because there was never a time I didn't need to cope.

But this guy, Percy Jackson... he was something that made me feel better. Like I didn't even need the game anymore.

It confused me, because I had no idea what was going on at all. Some guy suddenly swoops in, tries to save us, and even though he didn't exactly do a good job, I was still captivated by him. I mean, what's not to like? He's brave, he's kind, and he's especially attractive.

But that was the problem. With the exception of Bianca, I had never thought of a girl as more than just a friend. Then a guy comes along, and it seems I want to be more than just his friend. I was even thinking of him in ways like beautiful, and attractive.

So, what was with me? Was just happy to be alive? Was I just in shock? Was I just... different? After, all, he had always heard the adjectives he used to describe Percy used on girls, but never boys. And Percy, while not overly masculine in form, was definitely not feminine in form either.

These thoughts ran through my head, to where I almost forgot about Bianca leaving, and that me and Bianca were in the same tent.

Bianca pov.

Nico seemed deep in thought. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what was on his mind. The overly talkative bo was easy to read sometimes, and difficult at others.

But right now, I was reading him like a book. And it was a strange book, one that I had read a million times, but on the million and first, discovered that two very important pages had been stuck together, and only now were they beginning to come apart.

To be honest, Nico being gay didn't really strike me as absurd. Most boys his age were already trying to do things to girls that, honestly, made me want to barf.

Nico, however, had never shown any interest in girls whatsoever, and let's face it, the guys in our school didn't exactly have sparkling personalities. Or bodies, for that matter. (For a military school, those guys were really out of shape.)

Nico was never exposed to the concept of homosexuality, either. That is what I thought funny. That evangelist guy who drove his lamborghini of a cliff (may he burn in hell) had one time said that kids pick up homosexuality from those they interact with, but Nico had never even heard the word, much less understand its meaning. (He always went to me for stuff like that so as not to embarrass himself in front of others- people at our school beat you for stuff like that. Civilized, huh?)

And he had never seen any of that on TV, because in that place there wasn't any. No one at school even engaged in anything remotely intimate. Even stuff like reaching for the same spoon and touching hands for a second was never seen.

Nico... I don't care what happens, where I go, if I die... I will always look over you.

"Percy..." I heard faintly. I realized that it was Nico. He had finally fallen asleep. And yes, he talked in his sleep.

"Percy... how..." he mumbled.

"How could... do..." he went on.

For some reason I had the feeling that that was no ordinary dream, nor was it a nightmare.

For some reason... I think it was something real.

Something from the past, present, or... the future. Zöe, one of the huntresses, had mentioned something about that.

He seemed distressed. He had broken into a sweat, even though it was only about 40 degrees in there.

He was obviously dreaming of something horrible, and he didn't know what to do. It was like the world had ended, but he was still there.

I snapped out of my shock, and woke him up. I know we went to bed late, and we had a long day ahead of us, but It was still two or three hours till sunrise, and I didn't want him to go through for three more seconds, much less three more hours. Being dead on your feet is better than sleeping through hell.

When he woke, he almost hit me. He hadn't done that in years.

And the look in his eyes... they were the most feral things I had ever seen. Something in that dream had struck a nerve.

But one thing she didn't know was...

What could he have dreamed that had made him so vulnerable?

Nico pov

I was walking through a desert. I don't know how I got there, but I kept on walking.

Finally I find a junkyard, full of things that made me think of a computer with pirated music. It was pretty cool, but probably didn't work right.

But I went on. And I saw some thing. It was kind of shiny, and I picked it up. When I decided to keep it, a giant shadow loomed over me, replaced with blinding light, and searing pain as if someone had set all the nerves in my boddy on fire. And then, all I felt was fear, and anger. I hear a voice, a voice that was as beautiful as the most precious flower, say something to me. "I'm sorry." The voice said. I heard that it was sad, and even though I didn't know what he did wrong, all I want to do is to tell him that it wasn't his fault, anything to make him feel better, anything to take the sadness out of his voice.

But for some reason I'm angry at him. But what could be so horrible that I couldn't forgive him? How could I ever become so enraged at him, of all people?

"You promised! You promised!" I screamed at him.

What had he promised? And what had happened as a result of breaking that promise?

As I scream at the boy, his sea green eyes start to fill with fear, and though he never moves his legs, he seems to get farther and farther out of reach. And when he is completely out of view, hundreds of skeletons begin to attack me.

I scream for them to get away, and they hesitate, but another voice, one full of bitter anger, tells them to keep attacking me. When people start coming to help me, I keep pushing them away, but why? Its obvious that I'm about to die, why wouldn't I get help? But I push them away, Percy, Bianca, people I don't even know, I push them away.

But too late do I realize that I had been so focused on repelling those who wanted nothing more than to help me, I had forgotten about the real problem, the swarm of undead that were already on top of me, and I couldn't breath.

Suddenly, I woke with a jolt as violent as the one the shadow had given me. I flailed about, trying to protect myself.

Soon, I found myself sobbing uncontrollably into my sister's shoulder. Somehow, I had a feeling that that had been no ordinary dream. And he had a feeling that, unless he was careful... that dream would come true.

Ok, so yes I know, does not happen in the book at all, but, if this is going to be told from nico's pov, you had better get used to that, because he was not on the quest.

Prepare for wild camp stories.

Also, Bianca had that long moment, clarifying that nico had never even heard of homosexuality, and was not familiar with the concept.

This is actually an excerpt somewhat resembling my life.

I had no access to media, I was nine, so kids hadn't quite picked up the words "gay" or "homo" or a certain f-word. And I had no friends outside of school.

And yet, I'm gay. No influences, no one telling me the words and definitions... hell, the first time I heard the word gay, I was ten, and I didn't find out about what it meant untill I was almost 11.

So, that's where that came from.

Fun fact: For me, I consider June 12 as "coming out day",because that was the day that I came out to my parents, and like poor Nico, I was forced. My parents had been worried, because I had been acting weird (I had just gotten shot down for the fourth time in a row) and they wanted to know what was wrong. I was, and still am, a terrible liar, so eventually, I ran out of lies.

It worked out for the best, though.


	4. 4-BIANCA TELLS NICO HIS OWN SECRET

So, I displayed my uncanny knack for coming up with the most random but relevant stuff as I go along. No planning. Dead serious. I feel that plans are overrated, and never work out. Just ask all the straight guys I elaborately asked out. Why the hell does Liberty have to be so close to Amherst County, Virginia? All the other openly gay guys are taken! GOD DAMMIT!

Also, since I like helping things I like, look at "I found a raccon can I keep him? On here. One of the best fics I have ever read.

CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL::::: GAYRAI

nico pov...

When I went outside, I found that Percy was already up. Weird...

I watched him patiently. I wanted to see what he would do. But he just stood there.

Slowly, I inches my way to him. Why was I so nervous?

Strangely, I kind of liked being around him. It was like I was calm and hyper at the same time. It was strange, somewhat painful, but pleasant, too. How could pain be pleasant? Pain was pain, and pain hurt, and you shouldn't enjoy hurting.

But I was enjoying this.

Before I made it to him, Bianca pulled me away, not too far, just far enough to where he could not hear us.

"Nico... what were you doing?" She didn't sound at all accusatory. If anything, she sounded rather... playful.

"I was... going to talk to... Percy." I said. I felt my cheeks blush, and was grateful it was dark, so she could not see-

"Ha Ha! You're blushing!"

Oh, yeah. That helped it go down.

"Nico... I think that you need to be asked this. And I want you to answer truthfully. Got that? Good."

"Nico, how do you feel towards this Jackson kid?"

It caught me off guard. How do I feel *towards him? What was she implying?

"Well, I really... I... I like being around him. He calms me down, but being around him also makes me feel full of energy. He is also... well, he's..."

This is where I really got nervous. It sounded weird enough in my head, I could only imagine how bizarre it'll sound out loud.

"He has really... um, beautiful eyes," which did not help the whole blushing situation," and he smells... kind of like the sea. I like that. And he's... Bianca, why are you asking me this?" I asked her. I honestly couldn't tell where she was going with this, but where ever it was, we were getting there fast.

"Nico, little bro... it sounds to me like you have a crush on him." She said.

I just sat there. A CRUSH? On a GUY?

"What do you mean I have a crush on him?!" I whispered loudly. "Can that even HAPPEN?"

She chuckled. "You really don't know anything, do you? There are tons of people who are gay!"

"Gay?" I asked.

"It means you like someone of the same gender. Boys and boys, girls and girls... it is a lot mode common than you would think." She said, matter of factly.

"So, this is normal? Nobody would care?" I asked, my voice full of hope.

Bianca pov.

I decided to word my next statement carefully.

"It is perfectly normal, and its not something you can control. But I wouldn't say that no one would care. People have somewhat mixed views on Homosexuality- being gay- and it kind of leaves some problems, like if you try to ask out someone who is not only straight- not gay- but is also a homophobe- someone who does not approve of or is violent towards gay people- that could lead to trouble."

"Oh..." was all my brother said.

I decided to help a little. "One thing you can do before telling them that you are gay is ask them 'If you found out you had a gay friend... what would you do?' See how they answer.

"Now, asking them out... that's much, much more complicated. Try seeing if they show any, er, special feelings, or emotions towards you. That is how should start."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this?"

I blushed. Not embarrassed, but ashamed. I had promised never to tell this to anyone.

"Well, you remember that guy i was friends with at Saint Olson's Boarding School, Jeremy Casqué?" I asked.

Nico nodded.

"Well, he had a crush on Joey Honsoga."

Nico looked like he was about to puke. Joey Honsoga was not only VERY unattractive, he had this strange smell around him that you could smell from the other end of the football field. What Jeremy saw in that guy, I don't even want to know.

"Anyways, he told me some of the things he had learner." I said. "But, Nico, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. Lots of people wait till adulthood to tell. But, if you do wait, not only will you feel lonely, but you will feel like you are holding up the sky." I told him.

It was his decision, but I wanted him to make an informed decision.

Nico thought. "I think I'll wait. But only for a little bit. I think I need to figure this all out before I let everyone know."

I was literally thinking the same thing.

So we set out to greet the sun god, Apollo.

I think I would have liked to have known he'd be half an hour late.

Ok, so, now nico is actually educated. So he wont look stupid. Don't we all?

Also, i am not going to lie. I really like doing Bianca's points of view, because she seems more developed, and she is also a great character. Besides. I am going to milk it for all its worth, because we know I won't have a whole lot of time to do so.


End file.
